The Little Things In Life
by Dark Waffle
Summary: One-Shot 4: Where six year old Kurata Sana didn't want to share with meanie Hayama Akito because all he did was tease her. Enjoy! Ratings Will Vary From K-T!
1. Chapter 1: What He Doesn't Hate

**A/N: Gah! I know I'm bad. I should be finishing the next chapter for _Two Worlds Collide _but I was so tempted to do this! Haha I mean, I've read so many of these that I just wanted to do one since this fandom doesn't have one I think? Anyway, dont ask how many chapters I'm going to do. I dont know. We will see. Oh yeah! Dont forget to keep voting for the next story you guys want! The stories profile's are on my profile!**

**P.S. SPOILER ALERT! This, whatever it is, is related to events in the manga, meaning, some of whatever this is will include events form the manga.**

**Anywho, enjoy(:**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**The Little Things In Life**_

_Chapter 1: What He Doesn't Hate_

Hayama Akito didn't like a lot of things. He didn't like smiling. He didn't like expressing his feelings. He didn't like when his friends dragged him to be places where he didn't want to be. He didn't like annoying fan girls that followed him around and stalked his life. To put it plain and simple, he didn't like a lot of things.

Now if you wanted to count the number of things he _did _like, one could probably do that by using their fingers. He liked sushi, that's one. He liked karate, that's two. He liked his family, that's three. But what he _really _liked was something that no one could ever replace.

Or shall we say _someone._

He was never fond of girls. He thought they were all annoying, braty, loud, etc. When he was still in grade school, they all hated him because of how mean he was. Very few liked him because of how cute he was at the time for a little boy, but they stalked him to no end.

But that all changed when he met _her. _At first glance, she was stupid, childish, immature, etc. He thought she was the most annoying girl he had ever met. She butt into people's lives with them not wanting her too and she always did things without thinking. Yet, everyone always liked her.

And somehow or another, he ended up liking her too.

For the longest time, he hated her for not seeing how much he liked her. He hated how dense she was. He hated how she never realized what she meant to him. He hated how she would talk to other boys when he was around. He hated how other boys would flirt with her. He hated how naïve she was to some boys actions. He hated how she blamed herself for things that were never her fault. He hated how she hid her feelings away(that was his job). Yeah, he hated a lot of things about her.

But he loved her.

He loved how clueless she was. He loved how innocent she was. He loved how she never gave up. He loved how she always had so much energy. He loved how she cared for anyone and everyone. He loved how she never realized that other boys were always looking at her. He loved how she never let him fall. He loved her smile. He loved how beautiful she was. He loved everything about her.

And she never knew about how much he loved her until he started dating someone else, who happened to be her best friend, Matsui Fuka. And she didn't realize how much she loved him until he told her he was dating her best friend.

After Fuka and he broke up, they still didn't realize how much they loved each other until he almost died. And dying was something he did not like.

It amazed him how much he grew to love her. She wasn't anything special when he first met her. But after she fixed his family, that he now liked, he saw how special she was.

Yupp. Hayama Akito didn't like much. You could count how much he liked something on one hand. He liked sushi. He liked karate. He liked his family. That's three.

But he only needed one finger to count how many things he _loved_. Just one thing.

And Sana Kurata was that one thing.

**A/N: Wow. I think that's the shortest thing I have ever written on this site! Lol but I really liked it. I hope you all did too! Yeahh this is like post Kodomo No Omocha. All of these one-shots/drabbles/sudden urges to write are all based on canon events from the story. I might throw in some non-related ideas here and there, but most of it will be related to the manga. Yes the manga. I absolutely hate the anime ending so :P. Anyway, review please (:**

**Dark Waffle out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Not As Smart

**A/N: I'm Back (: Thank You Angelic Guardian For Reviewing. I wasn't Sure If Anyone Would because This Wouldn't Catch Much Attention But Ehh Whatever :P. Next One! **

**Psssssst! This is a Non-Canon One Shot! Some Sort of A Spin-Off From Kodocha! Anyway, Enjoy!(:**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**The Little Things In Life**_

_Chapter 2: Not As Smart_

So she knew that she wasn't the brightest light bulb in the batch, but she didn't think she was that stupid. She always thought she was pretty average compared to other students. She took two or three hard classes during her high school years and managed to pass with nothing lower than a B-. Sure she wasn't as smart as Fuka or Aya, or brilliant like Hayama, Naozumi and Tsyoshi, but she was still pretty smart.

She was now in her sophomore year of college and she had to hand it to herself, she was doing fairly well. Some of her course were some what difficult, but with a little hard work, she was okay. Her professors all loved her and she's made plenty of new friends. She liked college, she really did.

That was until she was assigned an assignment that she thought she would never EVER get assigned in her life. Normally, essays were a little difficult for her, but with a little help, she was able to get a good enough grade for it, satisfying her. But this essay was different.

It was a MATH essay.

She knew she would have to take math in college. She knew that she would have a hard time with it. She knew that she would be crying and complaining to all her friends about it. But she never knew that they would actually assign a freakin essay for it.

And now she sat, looking dumbfounded at the blank sheets of paper scatted all over her desk, figuring out how the heck she was suppose to write an essay on MATH.

_Explain how Isaac Newton was able to use Calculus principles in modern Physics. Analyze each step and give thorough explanation._

That was her prompt and she had no idea how to even start. She groaned as she hit her forehead on the desk, mumbling curses at her Calculus teacher for giving her such a wretched assignment.

"I. Hate. My. Life." she complained.

Too busy in her own sulking, she failed to noticed the creaking of her door as a tall stranger walked in. While she repeatedly hit her head against the desk, the stranger plopped himself onto her small couch and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing.

"Gah! Stupid Professor! Giving me such a stupid assignment! I should have him reported to the council and head director of the college and have him fired!" she mumbled on, still not noticing the person who walked into her room.

Once she stopped banging her head on the desk, she groaned from the annoyance and pain that now happened to arrive from her hitting herself.

"Yo."

Kurata Sana jumped and went wide eyed as she realized she was not the only one in her dorm room. She quickly turned around only to gap at the person sitting on her couch. Small tears began to form at the corner of her eyes and she bit down on her lip to keep it from trembling.

"What are you crying for you idiot..?" the stranger asked.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Sana launched herself at the stranger on her couch and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his neck.

"Hayama! You baka!" she mumbled while crying into his shoulder.

Hayama Akito smirked as he hugged his girlfriend since middle school back. Due to his acceptance to an academy, which trained only the most skilled fighters in the country for a spot in special forces, on the other side of the country, It had been a while since he had last seen her and though he would never openly admit it, he really did miss her.

"Oi, I'm back now. You could stop crying. Besides, you look ugly when you cry."

*Doink*

A subtle hint of pain emerged on his head as he was struck by a toy mallet that, after all these years, she still carried with her. His hand reached for his head and he rubbed it.

"Jerk! This is the first time we see each other in months and this is how you greet me! By saying I look ugly!" she yelled angrily.

*Doink* *Doink* *Doink*

And the assault continued. He never did understand where she hid that thing after all these years.

"Hey that hurts." He said as he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from hitting him anymore.

Sana pouted as he stopped her and she wanted nothing more but to hit him. The jerk deserved it. To involved in her own thoughts, she didn't notice her boyfriend capturing her pouted lip for a kiss.

All her stress, annoyance, and frustration vanished as she kissed her estranged boyfriend after 4 months. All her feelings of loneliness and sorrow from both adults were put into the kiss as Sana kissed him back. Her eye lids drifted shut and her hands found themselves back around his neck. His hands found their way to her hips and wrapped his arms around her.

Somehow or another, his tongue found its way to hers as she opened her mouth slightly. She pulled a little bit, slightly shocked form his actions, but he followed her. Both battled with their tongues as a growing heat occurred between the two.

Sana whined helplessly when he broke off the kiss. Though they both didn't want to stop, they needed to breathe. As Sana panted, Akito leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I missed you." he murmured quietly as his lips hovered of hers.

She smiled and kissed him back. It was not an everyday thing when the infamous Hayama Akito openly expressed his feelings. And it warmed her heart knowing that she was the only girl that he would ever open up too. It made her feel special.

"I missed you too!" she yelled excitedly.

Now everyone knew of his perverted ways with Sana, but this position they were in was quite promising. She straddled his hips with her legs and she currently sat on his lap. Anyone who walked in on them right now would think otherwise of what they were really doing. Being the pervert he is, he leaned in and breathed into his girlfriend's ear.

"When did you become such a dirty girl Kurata?" his devilish smile plastered on his lips as the girl on top of him now blushed million of shades of red as she realized their position.

"Ahh!" Sana screamed as she jumped off of him. She felt utterly embarrassed and irritated with his mischievous smirk plastered on his face. All she wanted to do was wipe it off of his at the second.

And she would have done it to if she didn't realize she still had an essay to write.

"Oh my god! I have to write that essay!" she said quickly as she rushed back to her desk and stared at the prompt typed onto the pink half sheet.

Hayama rose a brow in confusion and stood up, digging his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the auburn haired girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like!" she answered, "My stupid essay!"

"On what?" he continued.

"A stupid math question!" she answered in frustration.

He did everything he could to suppress the laughter that was about to escape his lips. He bit his lips and held his chuckle in. He was not suppose to laugh. He was the "Ever-stoic Hayama Akito". But it was too damn funny that she had to write an essay on a subject that she was the most horrible at.

"It's not funny! It's stupid! Like really! How is it even possible to write an essay in math!" she cried anime tears. "And its my worse subject, which is even worse!"

"Idiot. They make you write essays in every subject in college." he retorted.

"I could write essays on any subject but not in math! You know how I'm not smart in that subject!" she complained.

"Any subject matter of fact." He muttered under his breath. Sana growled and threw her mallet at him, hitting him straight in the forehead.

And this is where she gets back to being not as smart as everyone else. Hayama was brilliant. He was crazy smart, so she always felt a little stupid around him, but she never admitted it. Though she knew he joked around, it still irritated her to no end.

"What the hell!" he shouted at her as he rubbed his bow sore forehead.

"Your distracting me! Go away!" she barked at him as she looked back down at the half sheet of paper. Shrugging his shoulders, he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked to the door. Sana's face dropped as he closed the door shut.

She didn't really want him to go away, she just needed to finish the essay. She felt awfully bad, considering they haven't seen each other in four months. She was considering going after him, but she couldn't. She knew that if she didn't get this done now, there was no way she would ever have it done by tomorrow.

Feeling glum, she wrote down random facts onto the blank sheets of papers. Not realizing that she was merely doodling after 10, her eye lids became heavy. She couldnt go to sleep. She had to stay awake. She had to finish the essay. She had to apologize to him. But she lost her fight with the sleep and closed her eyes.

Groggy eyes fluttered open as the alarm for her 8 o'clock class went off. She used all her strength to push off her desk, where she had fallen asleep the previous night. Not knowing what was going on, she looked around and realized she was in her room. She rubbed her tired eyes and stood up to stretched her arms.

Then suddenly, it hit her. Memories of last night flooded into her brain and her face when pale. She fell asleep writing her essay! Panic entered her body and she began to pull at her hair.

"Oh my god! What am I gunna do! I'm gunna fail for sure now!" she stressed.

Then her boyfriend popped into her mind. She went wide eyed as she realized she told him to go away last night. And he was gone. Did he really leave? Oh no. He couldn't leave without her apologizing to him!

Rushing to get ready, she quickly changed into another set of clothes and brushed her long auburn hair out. She rushed over to her desk to gather all her homework and what was her essay. As she began to file the papers away in her binder, she noticed a stapled pack of papers at the corner of desk.

"Where did you come from?" she asked herself as she grabbed the stapled papers.

Her eyes went wide as she read the title of the paper.

_Calculus 101_

"Th-this is..." she started in astonishment, "my essay."

As she looked through the paper, she noticed that it sounded just like when she wrote a paper. It didn't sound to smart or too dumb. It sounded just right. She flipped through the pages, but as she reached the fourth page, a small note floated out and landed on her desk.

She put the essay down and grabbed the small paper that came out of the essay.

_Meet me later._

A small smiled formed at her lips as she read the small paper.

Sure, she was not as smart as Fuka, Tsyoshi, Naozumi, or Hayama. She was average comparing to them.

But she was sure smart in her choice of picking him.

**A/N: Aww I liked this one too(:. I always wondered how Sana would survive if she went to college and had to do all that work, especially taking a really hard math course, knowing she's hopeless in it. Hehe. So yeah I know it's weird. An essay in math? What? But its true! They really do write essays in math. Weird huh? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I'll post my next one soon. Don't forget to review! **

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sappy Romance Movies

**A/N: Heyy Guys! Im Back! I Hope You All Liked The Other One :D I Hope You Did :) Any who, this one is related to the anime:P I dont really like talking about the anime but I realized with this one shot, only the anime would work. So shoot me now!**

**P.S.! I dont own Kodocha or The Movie The Notebook!**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**The Little Things In Life**_

_Chapter 3: Sappy Romance Movies_

"That was soooooo saddddddd and cuteeeeee!"

"It was stupid."

A vein popped out on the corner of Sana's face after Akito had made his comment. She in fact loved the movie they had finished watching. It was such a heart warming tale about a boy and a girl who were nothing alike .but had fallen in love with each other over the summer. They then were torn apart because their worlds had been so different.

"How dare you say that! The Notebook is the best romance movie in the world! Actually it s the best movie in the world!" she argued back.

Akito sat in annoyance. He hated mushy and lovey dovey movies, particularly this one. It was all some joke to him. In reality, people never end up as happy as the couple in the movie did. Sure the end was a it of a twist, but it never ends like that in real life. It was just some sick joke to get people to buy the movie and make a profit. Well that was how he always saw that.

"Its all so cliché and retarded. Its just another sappy love movie." he answered back while looking straight back at her. She glared hard at him and made sure he saw her demonic demeanor.

Suddenly, out came the hammer.

*Doink!*

"Oww!" he shouted.

"That's for not appreciating the magic behind the movie!" she began.

*Doink!*

"And that's for calling it stupid and retarded!" she finished with two hard hits to the head.

He glared back at his girlfriend for three years. She was furious and her cheeks were red with fury. Her lip was pouted and her nose was scrunched up. He loved seeing her all worked up over nothing. It was funny, but cute.

"No appreciation what so ever!" she blabbered on, "Its like a forbidden love! Like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Also stupid." he added. Another vein ticked, another hit to the head.

"To have fallen in love and give almost anything to be with that person!" she admired with stars in her eyes, "For it to all be ripped away from you because your parents don't want you together! Everything you worked for was just taken from you!" the auburn haired ranted. "Then they meet years later only to find that the woman has found someone else and is to be married!" she ended with tears in her eyes.

"How can you call that stupid!" she shouted one last time.

The blonde haired teenager sat in his own thoughts about what she had just said. Though it was stupid, it was still kinda sad he had to admit. But it was all still so stupid. One doesn't need a movie to show another how to love someone. One can learn that on their own. All the cliché in the movie made him want to hurl in disgust. He really hated how stereotype romance movies were. They played out that love made everything better. They portrayed the characters, especially the guys, how weak they were when It came to love. They played some kind of fantasy that wasn't there. Yet, it reminded him of their relationship.

"It kinda reminds me of us." he mumbled.

Sana stopped her ranting and looked over at the boy sitting on her couch. She titled her head in curiosity and furrowed her brows together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Think about it. Were two completely different people. We love in two separate worlds. You're a movie star. You live in a mansion, your mom's an award winning author, you have your own maid, you've always been loved and treated with care even though your mom really isn't you mom. " he stopped. "Then there's me who is just some ordinary guy. I live in a plain old house, my dad is a regular working guy, I do all the cleaning up, I grew up being lonely and hated on by my family, who really is my family."

Sana gazed at him with sad eyes. Its true. They were very different. The way they grew up, the way they acted, the way they lived and so much more. But she still didn't understand what he was getting too.

"Hayama..." she whispered.

"The year we met was a mess. I was a horrible person. But you changed me. And I well I started to not hate you. Just like in that movie. That stupid guy started to not hate that stupid girl." he compared. "Sixth grade was our summer and you leaving and us arguing was our goodbye... like in the movie"

Sana's eyes grew in realization what he had been talking about.

"Bu-"

"Its kinda twisted in a way though." he cut her off though. "Instead of you falling for another guy, I was the one who made the mistake of going to another person first, which tore us apart." he clenched his fist. Sana stared at her boyfriend with soft eyes. She knew up to this day, that he still felt guilty about what had happened.

"And that's when I t all started. You went away... for a long time and Kamura was the new guy." Sana felt a sudden urge of guilt envelop her. They were a lot like the movie. They were both separated. Not by their families, but by their actions and she found another guy, like how the main character found another guy.

"And it sucked. I hated him and I tried to hate you. But I couldn't. That guy in the movie, h-"

"Noah." Akito looked over at Sana in slight confusion. Her face was sad and her eyes looked.. guilty.

"What?" he asked.

"His name is Noah. The guy in the movie and the girls name is Allie." she explained.

"Alright..?" he answered in question.

"Finish whatever you were saying." she pressed on. He nodded.

"_Noah_ tries to forget about Allie. He tries to hate her, but he realizes he can't." He softly continued. "Then he sees Allie with a new guy and he goes crazy knowing that he isn't the one she loves anymore..."

Sana bend her head down and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. He was Noah and she was Allie. The story portrayed their complicated life together more perfectly then she had imagined.

"Lon I think was his name. But whatever. He loved Allie and Allie loved him. Noah couldn't do anything but regret everything he did to screw up what he had with Allie in the first place. He always knew he wasn't good enough for Allie, but he always hoped maybe somewhere in her heart, she would love him like he loved her." He stopped for a moment.

Lon was Naozumi. She knew that much. It fit all so well. Allie leaving was like her leaving to New York and running off with Naozumi. She hadn't realized just how much she hurt _Noah_ from her trying to runaway from her troubles.

"Then Allie saw Noah and those feelings blossomed again. Trouble stirred up and a lot of things happened that delayed them from being together once again. But in the end, Allie had to chose between the boys and Noah was picked." he finished.

They both sat in a heavy silence. So many thoughts had been running through both their minds. Stuff from the past now freshening up as if it had happened yesterday. Buried feelings both teenagers had tried to rid had now surfaced.

"And until this day, Noah still doesn't know why he was picked. Lon seemed like the better choice by far."

Silence once again.

"He was caring, emotional, charming, better looking, and other things that would make him the perfect man for other girls. Yet, Allie chose Noah, who was not as emotional, not as caring, not charming, and a lot more things that made him not perfect."

"Maybe it was because Allie saw more to Noah then others had."

The golden eyed boy gazed over to the hazel eyed girl sitting next to him. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and laid her chin on her knees. Her eyes were pain stricken and she was biting her lip.

"Sure Lon was well liked and more people preferred him over Noah, but he wasn't special like Noah was. Allie loved Noah because he was different. He wasn't afraid to be who he wanted to be. He was honest and had his ways of showing he cared. There was just something about Noah that made Allie so interested in him, that made her fall in love with him in the first place." she stopped and dug her face into her knees, with her hair hiding it from the world.

"Maybe," she mumbled, "instead of blaming Noah for everything that had happened, she should have looked at herself and saw she was also to be blamed. Maybe Allie should have thought about it twice before leaving and finding another guy. Maybe Allie should have realized sooner how much she needed Noah."

Akito was quiet. So many thoughts had been running through his mind he didn't know where to start. This is why he hated romance movies. All they caused was suspicions in other people's relationship. Questions like "How come we aren't like that?" or "Why don't you do something like him?" and more annoying ones. They never end right and always have a crappy story plot.

Still, this one was more significant. He could relate to this one more then he could to any other. But it was just another sappy romance movie. One that his girlfriend, who was currently upset with him, had loved.

He sighed. He got up from the couch and walked over to Sana. Standing in front of her, he coughed. She lifted her head from her knees and light tear trails were fresh on her cheeks. Guilt had hit him and he mentally kicked himself. He had never intended to make her cry. He never intended on making her cry for anything.

Her soft eyes, which were now slightly red, gazed up at him. She smiled weakly and said "Sorry for crying. Its stupid I know. I just couldn't help it... I mean I haven't thought about all of that in a while and I never really did deal with that situation that good and I don't know. I just felt like crying a li-" but she was cut off by a light slap to her cheek. He teary eyes went wide as she reached for the hand that was placed on her cheek.

"Noah will always love Allie no matter what. Even if she leaves him for some other guy, he will continue loving her till the day he dies." he murmured. Sana's smile grew and her eyes became more watery. She grabbed on tightly to his hand, kissed it, and brought it down to her chest where her heart was beating.

"Allie would never ever leave Noah." Akito knelt down to be at eye level with her. She dropped her legs from her face and left them hanging at the side of the couch. With his other hand, Akito reached for her face and stroked it lightly. His stoic expression softening and his eyes became gentle. He leaned in and pulled Sana forward. Both teenagers closed their eyes and parted their lips. The tip of their noses touched and their lips were only centimeters apart.

"And CUT!"

Both teenagers opened their eyes in surprise and pulled apart quickly. Akito fell back against the television and Sana against the couch.

"You two are simply wonderful! My Akito! Whoever said you couldn't be an actor was certainly wrong! Sana dear! Your emotions were so raw and real it was outstanding!" Kurata Misako chuckled evilly with a grin spread out on her face. Sana's face turned 5 million shades of red and Akito frowned with a slight blush hinted on his cheeks.

"MAMA!" Sana shouted in embarrassment while frantically throwing a fit and shaking her legs and arms.

"That was SO NOT cool! You can't interrupt us like that! Nevertheless spy on us!" she continued.

Akito sat in embarrassment and growled internally. Sana was the only one ever meant to hear him say such things. No one else. He frowned and watched as Sana yelled at her crazy mother.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! I got it all on tape! If I send it to one of the local TV stations they will surely take it! And it will go on air live and everything!" she laughed mischievously with a goofy grin plastered on her face. "You two will be a hit!"

Sana blushed harder and began to chase her mama around the room. Akito's eyes went wide and his face paled. His reputation would be ruined!

"Mama! Don't do that!" Sana shouted as she followed behind her mama, who was in her toy car laughing hysterically.

"Daughter you are getting slow! You must be faster!" Misako shouted behind her while driving off at a faster speed. Sana cried anime tears as she followed her mom into another room, shouting inaudible things.

Akito stood in the living room in annoyance. He was really hating that movie right now. If they hadn't watched it, he would have never said any of those things and they wouldn't be in this embarrassing situation. And most importantly, she wouldn't have gotten him saying such sweet things.

"NO MAMA! DONT SEND IT TO THE PRODUCER!"

Akito went pale once again. This was the last time he was _ever _watching a movie at her house again.

He raced out of the living room and went to wherever Sana and her mom were.

How he hated sappy romance movies.

**A/N: Awww! This one was cute! Sorry! Lol. Well I hope I did okay and didn't make Akito to out of character. I liked the end where Sana's mom comes in XD. I wonder if they will ever get the tape back? Hmm.. who knows? Use your imagination! Lol Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review ! :)**

**Oh right! Everyone please send all your love and prayers to Japan! They are the wonderful country that currently residence our beloved mangakas and the source of all our favorite anime! Not only that, but lets pray for all those in japan to be safe and be okay.!  
**

**Dark Waffle!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meanie Akito

**A/N: I haven't updated this in a while. And this idea had been in my mind for a long time. So here it is ****J I don't own Kodocha! **

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_*Flashback*_

**_Summary: Where 6 year old Sana Kurata didn't like sharing her food with the meanie Hayama Akito because all he did was tease her._**

**_Chapter 4: Meanie Akito_**

"MISS MITSUYA!"

The teacher jumped as a shrilling voice called out to her. The 24 year old teacher turned herself towards her first grade class and saw her most boisterous student pointing a finger at the quietest, yet most mischievous child in her class. Her cheeks were flared red and one of her signature pigtails was undone. The child she was pointing at wore a blank expression on his face as he sat with his hand under his chin holding onto her hair tie.

She released a small, frustrated sigh then replaced her frown with a smile. "Yes Sana?"

"Aki is being a meanie! He pulled on my hair and stole my favorite hair tie mama gave me!" she accused as she continued pointing at the boy next to her.

"I didn't steal it you dummy. I have it right here in my hand." He showcased the item in his hand.

"Give it back you big poop head!" she yelled as she lunged towards him to grab her hair tie.

"Why? You look funnier with your hair like that." He replied, still being stoic.

"Grrrrr! I hate you Akito Hayama!" she puffed her cheeks and sat down with tears in her eyes.

The blonde haired boy shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Now Akito, would you please give Sana her hair tie back?"

He threw a glare at Miss Mitsuya. "Make me."

She sighed again. He never listened to her. If question didn't work, than maybe a threat would.

"Akito, do you want to ruin the party that everyone has worked so hard for?"

He looked at her, not fazed at all by her empty threats.

"Because we can just not have the party."

The whole class gasped and Sana's mouth dropped.

"I don't care."

Before Miss Mitsuya could say anything, someone else beat her to the punch.

"Akito you meanie! Stop being a meanie poop head and gimmie back my hair tie! I want to have the party!" she retorted.

"So you could stuff your face and become fat?" he replied with a cool smirk. The boys in the class watched in awe. The girls were disgusted as they back up Sana.

"Just stop Aki. Give Sana her hair tie back." A new voice chimed in.

Both figures turned to see Sana's best friend Matsui Fuka sitting in her desk, glaring at Akito. Akito glared back and flicked the hair tie back at Sana.

"Ouch! Pea brain Hayama!" she said as she rubbed the spot the hair tie hit her.

Miss Mistuya hung her head in shame. She was a fail of a teacher.

**-O-**

It was now recess time and the students were out on their breaks. Sana Kurata and her bestest friend in the whole wide world were waking back towards the classroom.

"I hate him! He is such a poop head!" she cried as she crossed her arms.

"We know Sana-chan." Fuka rolled her eyes and patted down her uniform.

"I mean, why does he always pick on me! He's always being soooooo mean! And why does he always listen to you! Whenever you tell him something, he just stops!"

"Have you ever thought maybe he has a crush on you Sana-chan?" Fuka said as she sat down in her seat.

Sana's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. "Crush? Like he wants to kill me!"

Her face paled and her eyes grew watery, "But I don't want to die! Fuka-chan! I'm only six! I don't want the meanie Hayama to kill me!"

Fuka sighed and hit her best friend across the head.

"Ouchie Fuka-chan! That hurt!" Sana rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"No you dummy. He doesn't want to kill you." They arrived back to the classroom and Fuka jumped on top of the desk. "A crush! Like he likey youuuuuuuuu!" Fuka wriggled her eyebrows at the now mortified six year old auburn.

"Like! Like! How mama liked that Jiggalo man!" she gasped as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Fuka smiled and nodded. "Yupp! Just how my mommy and daddy like each other!"

"EWW!" Sana shouted while Fuka winced at the sudden increase in her voice.

"Akito the big meanie has cooties! I'll never likey him!" Her face turned to disgust as she stuck her tongue out at her bestest friend ever. Fuka rolled her eyes and hit Sana once more with her fan.

"Oww! Why'd you hit me now Fuka-chan!" Sana cried with her anime tears.

"Because you're being silly Sana-chan." Sana pouted in her desk as the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. All the students walked back in and Miss Mistuya resumed her classroom instructions.

**-O-**

Miss Mitsuya gave a sigh of relief as her first grade class had calmed down. They were currently watching a movie and it was nap time for the children. What surprised her more was that her most outspoken student was quiet and not quarrelling with her 'mortal' enemy – as she claimed. She smiled as released a troubled sigh. Maybe she was not that bad of a teacher.

"AKITO HAYAMA!"

Then again, maybe she spoke to soon.

The blonde haired mystery looked up at the screeching voice with a small glare. This nap time was the only thing he actually liked about school, but he could not enjoy it now because of a certain annoying little girl.

He shifted his gaze towards her and glared at her to make sure she knew of his annoyance. She then pointed at him while she stood with a hand at her hip.

"Do you like me? Like likey likey?" The whole classroom went wide eyed, especially Fuka, who incredulously gasped at her best friends forwardness. Miss Mitsuya giggled a bit. She always assumed the young blonde teased Sana because he liked her. Now they will see if it's true. Even the infamous Akito raised his eyebrows to her question. This was interesting.

"Are you stupid or something? Of course I don't like you." The atmosphere changed and the class sat dumbfounded. Everyone could have sworn that Akito Hayama liked Sana Kurata. Fuka gaped at his answer. She was so sure of it!

Sana turned bright red and began to sputter. "Bu-but yo-you always make fun of me-e! And always call me meanie names! And you always do meanie things to me!" She said as she tried defending her question.

With the movie long forgotten, everyone stared at the two. Hayama stared blankly at the auburn girl.

"It's called me _teasing _you." He replied. "I don't like you at all. You're too annoying for me."

Sana's frowned deepened and turned dark red. That was it! Hayama was going down! "MEANIE POOP HEAD HAYAMA!"

She then took out her special hammer and charged towards him. Hayama quickly moved at barely missed the wrath of the hammer. He moved swiftly as she attempted to swing at him. He smirked at her, pushing her frustration further.

"NO ONE WOULD LIKE A DUMB BOY LIKE YOU! I BET YOU HAVE A LOT OF COOTIES!" she screamed as she chased him around. His smirk still played on his lips while he easily dodged her attempts to hit him.

"Children! Children please!" At this time, the whole classroom turned upside down and everyone was running around, screaming. Miss Mitsuya attempted to control the students, but failed.

"Please everyone! Sit down and watch the movie!" She cried slightly as her students continued to ignore her.

"All the girls like me." He replied as Sana continued chasing him.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU FAT HEAD! HOLD STILL!" her last attempt to swing at him resulted in her tripping over one of the blocks, making her land right on top of her cursed enemy.

She rubbed her head as she sat up. "Ouchie, that hurt."

"Oi fatty. Get off of me." She looked down to see Akito under her. She glared at him.

"I'm not fat!" she countered while yelling at him.

"You weigh like a cow." Flustered, she reached for her hammer and went to strike him, only for her hand to be caught by his. Sana looked at him with a glare. He smirked- unknowingly, that smirk was going to be his main attraction when he got older.

"Nice underwear. I didn't know you like care bears."

Sana turned pink, then bright pink, then turned red as she sat mortified by his comment. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. She gritted her teeth and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"YOU PERVERTED MEAT HEAD!" She breathed fire out of her mouth as she threw her tantrum, giving Hayama the perfect chance to escape. He smirked as he escaped her claws of death.

It was fun teasing her.

"CHILDREN PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"

**-O-**

After a long, stressful morning, the afternoon finally came and it was party time. Sana finally cooled down and was excited to eat!

"PARTY TIME!" she yelled, giving Miss Mitsuya quite a scared.

"Please Sana, quite down a bit." She nodded her head with a grin, but Miss Mitsuya knew better than to think she would actually lower her voice.

All the drinks and snacks were being set up and the kids were anxiously waiting for their food. They couldn't be more excited.

"Now kids, you will need to stand in an orderly fashioned line and go one by one so it goes smoothly- oh you students aren't listening to me are you?" She wailed in misery as she realized her students attacked the table and ignored her instructions. She didn't understand where she went wrong.

"I'll take that! And that! And that! Oh! And that too!" Sana lunged towards the food area and grabbed anything that seemed edible.

"Pig." The young auburn turned her head to see the evil Hayama next to her. She backed away immediately.

"Pervert!" She than waked away, leaving Hayama standing on his own.

"FUKA!"

The brown haired girl turned and smiled as Sana came running towards her, food in hand.

Hayama stood and frowned at the girl retreating away from him. She was so stupid. He didn't understand how some of the boys in the class liked her.

"Why are you so mean to her Akito?" Tsuyoshi Sasaki, only best friend of Akito Hayama, asked.

"Because she's annoying." His brown haired best friend sighed.

"Geeze Akito, for not likey likey her, you get really grumpy when you're not around her." he commented. Hayama threw him a glare.

"Do not."

"Than what are you right now?" he pushed while he wriggled his eyebrows.

"I'm mad because now you're annoying me." He shoved past his best friend and walked out of the classroom, ignoring his pathetic excuse of a teacher's calls.

"Where'd Aki go?" Fuka asked.

"Who cares! Let the meanie bo beanie leave!" she responded as she stuffed her mouth with food. Fuka shot Sana a look.

Sana held her gaze but finally succumbed to Fuka's silent gesture.

"Fine! I'll go get him." She grabbed her food in the process of getting up. "But I'm taking my food with me!" Then proceeded to walk out of the classroom.

"Wait! Sana! Please come back!" the twenty-four year old teacher cried out.

Sana walked quietly down the hallway of the building while looking for the evil Hayama. Why did she have to find Akito? He would probably fight with her some more and 'tease' her again. Stupid jerk.

But Hayama had his good points- sometimes. He wasn't always bad. He stood up for her subtly and was always there for he somehow or another, especially after she found out that her mama wasn't her real mama. He was actually a very good friend! Just sometimes really mean.

Sana felt like she was walking for hours and ate her food slowly. She was growing tired and was about to give up until she saw a small leg sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes glowed and she beamed when she realized that that was his foot!

"Akito!" She yelled out as she raced towards him, a smile lit on her face.

The golden eyed boy looked up to see his 'mortal ' enemy- again, as she claimed. He was kind of surprised to see her out of all people to search for him, then again, he wasn't. They had this strange bond that no one but them two could understand.

"So this is where you've been! Come on! We gotta get back to the party!" she reached for his wrist and attempted to pull him up, but she failed. She pouted and put her plate down. She then grabbed his wrist with both her hands and tugged fiercely.

He smirked and shook his head. "Don't even try Kurata. I won't budge. I have too muscle."

Sana rolled her eyes. But at least he was calling her by her name now and not just throwing insults at her. "Oh please Hayama! I bet Mr. Tanaka has more muscles than you do!" she challenged as she grabbed her hips.

He twitched. Mr. Tanaka was the classroom across the hall from them and Miss Mitsuya's lover. Everyone knew though they always tried to deny it. But he didn't like being told he was weak, especially compared to that weak teacher.

"I bet he doesn't. I know I can beat him up." He commented. Sana giggled and decided to sit down next to the estranged boy.

"Maybe when you get older!"

Hayama smirked at her comment. "I'm going to be big and strong when I'm older watch."

"And I'll be pretty and amazing like my mama!" Sana said as she grabbed food off her plate.

"Whatever you say Kurata." She giggled and he gave her a soft smile- a true smile. She didn't seem to notice it, but it was there.

_"Grghghhhhhhhhhhghhhhh!"_

Both children stopped talking and looked at each other. The sound came again. Sana panicked and threw Hayama a frightened glance.

"What the heck was that!" Hayama embarrassedly reached for his stomach and patted down on it.

"Looks like my stomach's hungry." He replied coolly.

"You didn't eat?" He shook his head and briefly explained that he walked out before he could get food.

"Well then that's your fault then!" Sana said to him as he reached for the remains on her plate.

"Come one. Don't be fat and stubborn. Just give me a little bit."

Her face went red once again and she thwarted away her plate from his greedy hands.

"No! Especially after calling me fat!" she stood up and stepped away from him.

"Share Kurata." She shook her head. Hayama lunged towards her and she quickly dodged. He tripped on his own feet and fell against the wall.

"That's what you get for _teasing_ me all the time! Now I won't share my food with you!" she than struck him on the head with her hammer, catching him completely off guard and proceeded to stick her tongue out at him. She sped off and left him thinking in his own words.

He then smirked. He would never stop teasing her.

**-O-**

**_Ten Years Later_**

**-O-**

"AHHHH! I HATE YOU AKITO HAYAMA!" The sixteen year old known culprit ran across the hallway as a heavy smirk played on his lips while a very livid sixteen year old Sana Kurata chased behind him with her hammer.

It was a free day in the high school because exams were over and that meant summer was coming soon so the homeroom class of A-2 decided to throw a small party. It was going great, until Akito Hayama decided to poke fun at Sana Kurata and _accidently _eat the food on her plate because he thought it was his.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LECHEROUS JERK!" He turned around and stuck his tongue out at her, causing her raging fury to increase.

"You still can't catch up Kurata? Here I thought you've actually gained some speed." He teased as he ran further down the hall.

Sana growled and quickly sped up, causing Hayama to worry a bit.

_"When did she get so damn fast?" _

He then turned and ran to the empty side of the school that was currently being remodeled. He jumped over the caution tape lines and landed on his back heels. He looked up at saw the draped plastics and the various amounts of paint everywhere. There were machines and equipment left behind by the workers and overall it just looked like a huge mess.

"AHA! I got you!" Hayama was taken aback by the sudden weight he gained.

Sana successfully jumped on him and she cheered in triumph internally. She was finally going to give the idiot what he deserved! She was about to too until she felt themselves falling forward. Sana went wide eyed and braced herself for impact.

There was a loud crash and the paint went flying and spilled everywhere. Sana squinted her eyes shut and rubbed her back.

"Oww. I really got to stop doing that." She then felt something went on her face and looked down at her uniform. It was covered in white paint!

"Oi baka." She looked down and saw the infamous playboy Akito Hayama under her. Suddenly the rage she had inside her appeared once more.

"A-ki-to!" she seethed threw her teeth as she went to hit him with her hammer. He caught her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Now this is familiar isn't it?" she blushed madly and attempted to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He sat up a little with her still on top of him.

"I see you update to lace? If I remember correctly, it was care bears?" The smirk was still playing on his lips. Sana exploded with anger and immediately jumped off of the pervert under her.

"You PERVERT!" she was blushing madly and flustered.

Hayama hauled himself off with that smirk still on his face. His gaze turned intense as he stared at her dismantled state. Her beau- no her auburn hair was tainted with white paint and her face was smeared in the substance. Her white button up uniform shirt was also splashed with the paint and her light blue skirt also earned a bit of white paint too. But he couldn't help but feel attracted to it all.

"What are you staring at you baka?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_"Just how beautiful you look."_

"Just how stupid you look covered in paint." Her cheeks puffed out.

"You're not looking to good either buddy." He frowned slightly and looked down at himself. Sure enough, she was right. His white uniform slacks were covered in paint and his light blue uniform shirt had blotches of white paint smeared on it.

"But the white paint does your face well." She counted with a smirk.

He stood there with his now wild golden hair creamed in white and his face also smeared in in white paint. She couldn't help but stare at his raveled state. She blushed as he caught her gaze. She turned away quickly. She huffed and tightened her grip around herself.

"It was just food." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She shot him a look. "Yeah! MY food! You could have got your own! Or stole it from someone else! But of course, you just HAVE to get mine!" she retorted.

"Cuz you're the only one who blows up when I do."

"Because it's mine!" she yelled as she walked closer to him. He smirked.

"You're going to gain more weight if you keep eating Kurata. Wouldn't want the critics to judge you on a magazine would you?" he poked at her. She continued to glower at him.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't be perfect like you with devilish good looks and a perfect sculptured body Mr. Egotistic bastard!" Sana's hand shot up to her mouth and went wide eyed at her last statement. He was never going to let her live it down. Never.

"Devilsih good looks and perfect sculptured body? So I did grow up to be big and strong huh?" He smirked as he grew closer to the auburn haired girl. She gulped and back away a bit, but Hayama put his hands on her hips and kept her in place.

"I uh- oh man!" she bit her lip as her heart began to race. She clenched his shirt in her hands and gazed straight into his golden brown eyes.

_"And you grew up to be more than just 'pretty' and more than just amazing."_

"Hey! Who's in there!" Sana's face turned to fright as the footsteps grew closer. Hayama took a hold of her hand and hauled her behind him.

"Wahh! Akito!"

"Hold on." He gave her a reassuring smirk and fought his way through the draped plastics. Sana followed behind him and laughed as they escaped from possible punishment.

They eventually made it out and ended up at the back of the school, away from teachers, staff, students, and anybody who could catch them.

"That-wa-was-so-much-fun!" Sana cried out as she held onto her stomach as she laughed. She fell back against the wall and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Glad you approved." Hayama commented as he slid down next to her.

"Kami we look horrible right now!" A genuine smile crossed her lips as she pointed between her and him.

"But I still look good." he smirked once more. Sana rolled her eyes as she giggled.

"Still full of yourself." The silence grew and they sat there, enjoying each other's company. Though they constantly fought, they were the best of friends. Everyone knew that.

"Sana."

The auburn immediately turned, not only because he called her, but because when he calls her Sana, he often has something important to say.

"Yeah?"

Her eyes went wide at what he did next. His lips covered her own as he kissed her. Her stomach did summersaults and her chest exploded. Her head went dizzy and she then screwed her eyes shut. This wasn't the first time he kissed her though. He's kissed her plenty of times and at the end of each kiss it was always "Just to get you to shut up." But this one felt different. And she wasn't talking this time, so what was he going to say?

He pulled away and Sana felt the heat rise to her cheeks. His cheeks were also tinged with a bit of red and she realized that this was something more than just a "to get you to shut up" kiss.

"A-Akito?" she squeaked.

"There's my apology for eating your food." Sana was stumped. _"That's it?"_

He then got up and proceeded to walk away. She was left feeling dumbfounded and confused. That was his apology?

"What kind of apology was that!" He stopped walking and turned back towards her. He flashed her that rare smile of his. She was taken aback and the blush increased. He seemed like a totally different person when he smiled. But… she liked it.

He turned around and continued walking away. Sana than raced after him while shouting his name. But inside, she felt happy.

He continued teasing her and stealing her food, but in the end, she didn't mind. His apologies always made up for it.

**A/N: Done! Whooooo! Hope you like it:D I liked little Aki :) and big Aki is just a merciless pervert! Poor Sana haha XD Anyway, stay tuned guys! There will be more! And if you have any suggestions, go ahead and let me know! I don't mind ****J Don't forget to review! Till next time!**

**-Dark Waffle**


End file.
